


Ai Means Love

by Sombereyes



Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F, POV Female Character, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 03:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sombereyes/pseuds/Sombereyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their meaning of love may be undefined, but it is surely there, hidden within the depths. A short one-shot with Rei and Minako as a pairing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ai Means Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on here. I hope everyone enjoys it. Please leave a review, I love getting comments, criticism and feedback. Wishing to reach out too more people here, since on FF.net, I'm not finding any luck. I do not own Sailor Moon.

I wanted her touch. Her words, ones that so deafened me, also gave me hope. I wanted her to whisper my name, needed her to call out for me. I wanted her to arch her back in passion as I raked my nailed down her spin, begging for me not to stop. I needed her. If she could have been my sin, I would have rejoiced. I, a simple woman, would have been happy, with only her. Her soft deception would have been welcomed. That's right, even if her feelings were only a game, I would have been happy. In truth, I bet it was merely that. A game for her, one of chess, or perhaps, cat and mouse. She likes all of that. Not me though.

I'm too defiant. Even with the cigarette in my hand, filling my lungs with poison, a glass of hard liquor not enough to dull my pain, I realize so damn much. I realize I've failed her, Aino Minako...

I'm just a kid. A stupid child without a reason for my heart to cry out the way it did, and gods, did it ever. As if my hands were pressed up onto a window of broken glass, I couldn't move to hold her as she cried out in tears of despair, if I did, I would only bleed. Scars are very unrelenting. Those both seen, and unseen. Some you simply can't feel, and for what ever reason, god knows why... I felt deeply this girl. This woman who is flighty, angry, lost, alone, and confused. She told me something that I couldn't begin to form a response for.

" _Aishiteru."_

Is this a game? That's what I wonder. We don't use such phrases often. Love is not supposed to be spoken often, not unless it means the deepest of feelings, and this girl, a woman who embodies it, she says it, just as casually as I sigh on a rainy day whilst sweeping away the debris. Could it be...

Does this girl..  
Does she, feel for me this emotion that is both unseen, and often unspoken?  
"Ai?" ...Love?  
Does she love me?  
Need me, as I need her?  
I wish she'd tell me.  
I wish she'd give me confirmation.

Still, even if she did, I wouldn't know if I could trust her. If I acted upon my deepest feelings, then, I believe she'd understand me, but, Minako isn't such a girl. So I won't speak, will not waver, and continue living with these thoughts in my mind, even if it is just for a short time. A time for which I can wait, and finally decide if what she feels, is as I need for her to feel.


End file.
